Disney Dreams
by Disneylover125
Summary: The story is about Amber a girl in Disney World Florida, when she finds out a secret about herself. Will she be able to handle it ,will she help the Kingdom Keepers ,why is Wayne and the other Disney employees intrested in her, will the Keepers be able to find out who she is or will the Overtakers find out first. This will take place in the second book.


Disney Dreams chapter 1

**I do not own Disney or Kingdom Keepers, this takes place in the second book enjoy.**

Our story begins in Orlando Florida, Disney World at Magic Kingdom. We see a group of kids on a field trip from school. One of the kids, a girl was sitting on a bench drawing in a sketch book. "Come on Amber we're going to the Swiss Family Tree house." Amber looked up to see her childhood friend Emma Dove. Emma is a 12 year old girl with long blond hair and brown eyes.

"Ok "Amber said. She got up from the bench grabbed her bag and her sketch book and followed Emma up Main Street U.S.A. They walked over to the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey." Hey you know who Mickey reminds me of? "Emma asked. " Who?" Amber asked. "Your cartoon Shadow the cat" Emma said. Shadow the cat is Amber's first character she made when she was 5 years old.

"Well Shadow maybe a little bit like Mickey but not truly like him" Amber said. "What do you mean?" Emma asked stopping at the edge of Adventure Land. "Shadow is kind, funny and heroic like Mickey but he is stubborn" Amber said. Emma and Amber walked through the tree house, when Emma was done taking pictures. "Hey lets go on the Jungle cruise" Amber said.

"Ok" Emma said. Amber and Emma walked over and stood in line for the cruise. "Disnee!" "Oh no "Amber said. She turned around to see her classmate Crystal Waters with her goons smirking at her. "What do you want?" Emma growled. "Shut up Dove I wasn't talking to you" Crystal said with a sneer. "Let it go "Amber whispered to Emma

"What's going on over here?" Amber turned to see Mr. Cane the art assistant of her school come over with a few other kids. Amber always liked Mr. Cane; he helped and encouraged her when she needed it. "Nothing Mr. Cane" Crystal said walking away laughing with her goons. "I hate her" Emma softly growled. "Can we join you?" Mr. Cane asked." Sure" Amber said.

After Amber and Emma went on the cruise, they were walking through Frontier Land when a cast member came over to them. "Can you follow me?" the cast member asked." Uh um" the girls said. "Don't worry I will not keep you long I just want to interview you" he said. "Oh ok" Emma said. The cast member led them over to a shuttle and nudged them in and followed them in.

"Frank can you take us to Hollywood studios?" the cast member asked the bus driver. "Sure thing Bill" Frank said. The girls and Bill sat down in a seat as Frank started the shuttle and drove towards the studios." So Bill are these the kids you're looking for?" Frank asked. "We think so" Bill said. Amber froze what they wanted with Emma and her.

"Hey kid you ok?" Bill asked looking at Amber. "Oh yeah just a little nervous" Amber said. "Don't worry it will be easy for you" Bill said. The shuttle stopped and Amber, Emma and Bill got off. "Follow me" Bill said. They walked past security to a building to Amber it looked like a movie studio." Wait here" Bill said walking into the building. "So Shadow reminds you of Mickey who do I remind you of? "Amber asked.

"Walt Disney of course" Emma said. "What?" Amber asked. "Well you make characters like him" Emma said. "But he has made so many and I only made one "Amber said. " Let me see you made not only Shadow the cat but Hop the frog, Sally the cat, Randy the squirrel and Squeak mouse, should I continue ?" Emma said. "We're ready for you" Bill said opening the door.

The girls followed him inside. There was a green screen, a dozen computers and two doors. "Bill you ready?" a girl cast member said. "Yeah Sara we're ready" Bill said. "Ok Emma you can go with Sara and Amber can go with me "he said. " Ok" the girls said. Bill led Amber into one of the rooms and Sara lead Emma into the other." Where do I sit?" Amber asked. "In one of those chairs over there" Bill said. Amber sat in the chair closes to the door and Bill sat in the one close to a window.

Amber tried to see out of it but couldn't. She realized it must have been a one way window, you can't see out but someone can see in. "Ok so Amber how old are you? " Bill asked. "I'm 9 years old" Amber said. Bill scribbled something on his clipboard. "Who is your favorite Disney character?" he asked. "It's a tie between Mickey and Oswald the lucky rabbit" Amber said. After a few more questions Bill said she could wait by the computers. Amber sat in one of the computer chairs when Emma came out of the other door and sat down next to her.

"So what did she ask you?" Amber said. "She asked me my age, favorite character, and what I wanted to be when I grow up" Emma said. "What do you want to be?" Amber asked. "A zoo keeper" she said. "You?" Emma asked. "An animator "Amber said. Bill and Sara walked into the room looking excited. "Hey there you are" Amber said. "Amber we have something to tell you but might want to sit down" Sara said. "Oh ok" Amber said. "Well amber you are the great granddaughter of Walt Disney" Bill said. "What?!" Amber said.

**Leaved you at a cliffhanger. I only own Amber, Emma, the cartoons mentioned, and Frank, Bill, and Sara. **


End file.
